Welcome Back Sasuke
by Mango-Lychee
Summary: A year has passed after the Great Ninja War and Sasuke came back to the Konoha. Problem is that, he keeps himself confined in his home and not once has he stepped foot outside. Naruto comes up with the idea to have a welcome back party for his long lost friend. Only thing troublesome is wondering Sasuke will really come to the party. Will he or will he not?
1. Chapter 1

**I was re-watching Naruto and had a throwback Thursday so I had to right about it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a year after the Fourth Great Ninja War had happened. It had also been a year since Naruto was able to convince Sasuke to come back to the village. Through a long and a very challenging battle with Kaguya and an extra over the top fist fight with Sasuke, everything turned out to be fine after that. Although, their distance towards each other had not changed one bit. For Naruto, it felt as if Sasuke had still left Konoha even though he's currently back in the village. Sasuke barely comes out to take a stroll on the sidewalk or talk to people. He was still in his old isolated self. Naruto couldn't blame him, though. So much had happened to Sasuke's life, it would take him awhile, to redeem himself along with the citizens village to forgive him.

Naruto lied peacefully outside on the grass in the afternoon near the meetup where Team 7 used meet when they had upcoming missions. Seeing the big bridge crossing the lake gave so much nostalgia. It felt like becoming a ninja and joining Team 7 was only yesterday. Although, at first, being with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were quite a hassle to get along with, but in the end, they quickly ended up becoming like a family. Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments and smiled to himself. "The good old days," He muttered.

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes, realizing that he fell a asleep. Standing above him was a pretty lady with pink shoulder length hair with a pair of nice green eyes.

Naruto sat up, and started to rub his eyes after so he could try to get himself to wake up. "Ah. Good afternoon Sakura." He greeted her with his temporary raspy voice he got from sleeping. He also felt a bit groggy, too.

"What are you doing here lying around here?" Sakura asked.

"I was bored so I thought a walk outside would help me. And here I am."Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. A move he had a habit of making quite so often. "How 'bout you?" Naruto asked back.

"I was also bored," Sakura replied, giving Naruto a slight smile. Although, it wasn't a true smile. Naruto could tell that Sakura was thinking about something that was making her worry. He had a feeling that she and him were worrying about the same thing and thought that taking a breather would've helped the situation but Naruto knew it didn't.

There was a pause of silence for two minutes and the atmosphere around Sakura and Naruto felt awkward.

"So. Have you seen Sasuke at all recently?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura frowned and nodded, "No. Not at all. Ever since he came back here, he isolated himself and never walked out of his house. There are times when I try to visit him but when I knock he doesn't answer. He doesn't even go out to buy groceries. Kakashi or someone else brings his food for him." Sakura sat down beside Naruto and sat in a slight fetal position. Sakura sighed, "I just don't what to do anymore."

"Same here. I haven't seen that bastard's face in so long. I can't blame him though. The village hasn't accepted him yet. I could understand how he feels."

"Wish there was something we could do for him." Sakura said and let out a long depressed sigh.

There will come a time when Sasuke is comfortable enough to come out of his home and walk freely but the boy need some time. Naruto wished to see the face once though. It'd been a long time and he missed that Uchiha bastard. When he came back to Konoha, Tsunade wanted to keep him under house arrest with anbus watching oover him but Naruto convinced her not to and promised that if Sasuke did anything bad, Naruto would be held responsible. Even though Sasuke did a lot of crime, Naruto didn't have the guts to let him be imprisoned. After all, he was Sasuke's best friend or so he thought.

Naruto thought of an idea which made him smile and jumped up to his feet with excitement.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, surprised and confused at the ninja wearing his bright flashy orange jumpsuit.

"Sakura, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Let's have a little welcome back party for Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement. Although, he was nervous that his plan won't work and his idea would turn into a big disappointment but it was worth a shot. Sakura and him really missed Sasuke and they both wanted a chance to see him.

"But how? He never lets us in his house nor has he walked out."

"I'm a stubborn guy, I'll make this plan work. Believe it!" Naruto let out his big smile that spread out from cheek to cheek and seeing it for herself, Sakura couldn't help but smile, too. Naruto had that gift of making people happy, no matter what.

 **Evening came by and the sky became orange as the sun was going down. Just a perfect time for having a welcome back party for a perfect someone. It was a late notice but Sakura went along with the welcome back party for Sasuke too and even went to tell Kakashi about it. A welcome back along with the Team 7 reunion sounded great. Naruto planned to have the party at his apartment and everything seemed set. There were party decorations like balloons and streamers, food prepared on the table and the majority of it were Sasuke's favourite things to eat and a bit of everyone else's favourites and that was about it. The only that was missing was the guy they planned the party for and it was going to be a hassle. Sakura and Kakashi both agreed that Naruto would be the one that goes to get Sasuke since he was was a better chance at getting Sasuke to come to the party.**

When Sasuke came back to the village, he moved to a different house. He didn't want to move back into the Uchiha house, for he wanted to let go of all the bad memories and move on and to start anew. The only memories he wanted to keep were the good times he had with his family. Especially with his older brother, Itachi.

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house but didn't knock yet. He felt so nervous that his guts were clenching. He hoped for the best that he was able to convince Sasuke. "I convinced him to come back to the village, I mean, how hard can it be?" He asked himself as he remembered all those years he tried to convince him to come back but wouldn't come back. "Totally easy," Naruto bluffed. He took a deep breath knocked on the door but there was no reply. Naruto knocked on the door again. Again, there was no reply as expected.

"Sasuke! It's me Naruto. You there?" He asked out loud as he knocked the door a bit more louder. Yet, again there was no reply. "I know you're in there! Open up you bastard!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Geez, how rude. Not opening the door for me or Sakura."

"If you don't open the door, I'll actually break in!" Naruto shouted out and gave Sasuke a few more seconds to see if he'd answer the door. As expected again he didn't answer and Naruto wasn't kidding about breaking in. As a ninja and a prankster, lock picking a door was the most basic thing someone like him could learn. "Okay! I'm coming in!" He took a shuriken out from his leg pouch, something he always wore when he went out, just in case Konoha went under attack. "I don't have anything small or pointy, so I hope this will do," Naruto mumbled to himself. With skill and luck, he was able to unlock the door and entered Sasuke's house right after.

"Forgive me Sasuke. It's for your own good. You need some fresh air and stuff." Naruto said.

Naruto wasn't surprised by how Sasuke's house would look like. All of the curtains in the house were closed so that everything was dark and depressing. Just exactly what Naruto had imagined is his mind or so he thought. He saw a light shine through one of the rooms near the dining room table that was across a few distances away from where Naruto was standing. Sasuke was for sure in there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked towards the room where the light was. It turned out to be the kitchen in the Uchiha's house and there in front of him was Sasuke casually having a sip of coffee from his plain white mug while giving off his usual expressionless face.

'Sasuke…" Naruto's right eye twitched with annoyance. Of course this annoying and narcissistic boy was at home.

"You can at least answer the door ya know!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

"Didn't need to," Sasuke said in his monotone voice and he took another sip of his coffee and walked out of his kitchen and sat down on the dining room table.

"So what do you want with me today?" The dark haired boy asked. Naruto hadn't realized but Sasuke had a towel on and some pjs on and realized he had taken a shower. Maybe the reason he didn't answer was because he was still taking a shower, or it was because Sasuke is an asshole that doesn't answer the door.

"Before I answer, please have some lights in this goddamn room. It's almost dark outside, and I can't see shit." Naruto strutted around the room trying to find the light switch, "Is this it?" He flicked the light switch and the kitchen lights turned off, leaving the whole room to be completely dark. "Nope," He muttered. He went to find another light switch around the room and went to the one near what looked like the doorway to Sasuke's bedroom. "Is this it?" He flicked the light switch but it turned out to be the wrong light switch again and the bedroom lights turned on.

"It's the switch near the closet room." Sasuke said.

"Oh right," Naruto giggled. "How stupid can I be?" He went to flick the light switch near the closet in the dining room area and finally, the light was turned on and the gloomy dark was there no more, "That's better."

"So, you'll finally answer what you want with me?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Oh right!" The orange ninja exclaimed. "Kakashi, Sakura and I are having a welcome back party for you at my house. Come over!"

"No," Sasuke denied with no hesitation.

"But!"

"No," Sasuke denied again.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because I said no."

Suddenly a popping sound came out from the kitchen. Sasuke got up leaving Naruto in silence and in a few seconds, he came back with buttered toasted with tomatoes on it. Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit on how Sasuke was still fond of tomatoes even after all this time but stopped instantly after realized that him eating toast for dinner isn't a really filling and fun meal.

"Toast for dinner? Do you even have a meal to eat for supper?" Naruto asked, sounding like a nagging mother. "What's wrong with having toast for supper?" Sasuke asked and began eating away at his one single toast.

 **"You're eating one slice of toast for supper. That's what's wrong. That's not a full meal!** If you come for the party, you'd get a meal, Sasuke!"

"I said no, Naruto."

"Come on Sasuke, just once and you can go back and mourn to yourself after!"

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"Until you say yes! Now just come to the party, Sasuke, it will be fun!"

Sasuke stopped speaking leaving the room quiet again. Naruto could help but pout in frustration. Sasuke was just too stubborn and trying to convince him right now is getting them nowhere.

"Can you do it as a way of owing me for not having you in prison for life or under house arrest?" Naruto pestered. He felt bad for mentioning that and knew it was a dirty trick but all Naruto wanted was for his long lost friend to go to his own welcome back party. It was years since Sasuke left the village and Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto were just so glad to have him back and missed him so much. Just having Sasuke with them for at least a few hours was all they could ask for.

Sasuke stood up from his chair, "Fine. Just this once." He sighed heavily with annoyance. "Just let me put on some clothes."

Sasuke saw Naruto's smile widened so much that if it were possible, the fox boy would have been able to blind twenty people with how radiant his smile was. Naruto shouted with excitement and ran up to Sasuke and gave him a giant hug which caused him to blush.

"Naruto, let go!" Sasuke tried prying his annoying friend off of him but it was no use, the boy was just too strong and excited. "Please Naruto, I can't breath."

Naruto let go of Sasuke. "Oh sorry," he giggled, trying to brush of his embarrassment. He couldn't help it, he was just too excited about the fact that his friend accepted the invitation to his own party along with knowing that the rest of his teammates we're going to jump with joy. Well… Mainly Sakura. Kakashi on the other hand would mentally jump with joy, not physically since his laid-back personality couldn't handle such an emotion.

Sasuke went to his room to change and put on some clothes which were usually a pair of long black pants and a dark grey sleeveless shirt and sandals. Before he left the room, he took a minute to sit on his bed, flustering at the fact he had skin-to-skin contact with the guy he wanted to forget about. It had been awhile since he felt any emotions much less express them and it had also been a long time since he encountered skinship which didn't involve a punch to the face or a stab to the chest. For once, it was gentle and not an act of violence. His heart started beating a bit fast and blushed. It had also been a long time since he felt like that way and thought his feelings for Naruto all faded away. Seems like it didn't. Sasuke got up from his bed and pulled his act together and left his bedroom.

"Let's go." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Night time already hit the skies as both Naruto and Sasuke left the new Uchiha house. They started walking on the streets and saw that there were less people and the restaurants that were open were now pubs for the public.

"It's him," Naruto heard and saw someone whisper into their friend's ear and they gave Sasuke a dirty glace and they proceeded to walk away. Bad enough, that wasn't the first negative comment he heard about Sasuke. There were plenty more as they walked more close to Naruto's apartment. All of the comments from the villagers were about how much they hate the Uchiha's guts, about how he destroyed the village and how he was a murderer. If it wasn't that, the villagers gave Sasuke a dirty look or people were terrified to be near him and tried to not go near him. Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering if he'd be hurt or give off a hurt reaction but only gave the same neutral expression and went on as if it were nothing.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered under his breath as he looked at him sadly. He felt guilty for having him walk in the open streets. He should've known something like that would have happened. He regained the memories of when he was younger and remembered how the villagers would treat him for being the vessel for the Nine-Tails and wished that all that hate he experiencedwould never happen to a friend. Especially Sasuke since he already had it hard enough as it is. He lost his family, along with his beloved older brother and now people in Konoha hate him.

"Hey, we're almost to my house, let's hurry up or else Sakura and Kakashi might eat all the food we got." Naruto said, wanting to get Sasuke and him out of people's sight. Sasuke didn't say anything but agreed and both of them walked faster.

"Guess who I brought?" Naruto asked excitedly as he opened the front door to see Sakura and Kakashi. He pushed Sasuke in his house and the two widened their eyes with surprised. Naruto saw Sakura's face lighten up with a giant smile and got up and rushed and jumped at Sasuke with giant hug. "Sasuke you're finally out, I'm glad!" She exclaimed.

"Sakura let go, I can't breath!," Sasuke said once again, trying to grasp for air. Not that Sasuke was annoyed by the sudden surprise hug, but it wasn't as pleasant as the surprise hug Naruto gave him back at his house. He didn't hate Sakura anymore, though, he thought of her as a friend now. There were no more issues with her, and she wasn't as loud and clingy to him as back then nor was she obnoxious. Sasuke knew he shouldn't think that since he himself had issues but he was glad Sakura grew up well along with Naruto. It was a shame he still couldn't return her feelings still.

Sakura quicly let go of Sasuke, "Sorry, it's just… It's been a long time." Sakura gave out a shy smile

Kakashi was the last to greet Sasuke. "It's nice to have you back Sasuke, it's been awhile." Kakashi give Sasuke a friendly pat on the shoulder and gave him the a smile that hid behind his mask.

"Nice to see you too guys." Sasuke greeted back.

"I'm so excited! Team 7's reunion. We're all here. It's great!" Naruto jumped with joy around the living room and it was if he was back to his twelve to thirteen year old self for a few moments.

"You're making too much noise Naruto, you're going to wake the neighbors!" Sakura scolded. Naruto calmed down and forgot it was night time. "Oh, ya. I forgot. Sorry. Anyways, let's get this party started!" He exclaimed.

They ate the food, they played games like cards or played on a board game, they laughed, surprisingly everyone had a pinch of alcohol ingested, they watched movies and then, Team 7 sat around and talked for awhile until everyone were to tired to move their mouth anymore. Everyone had a great time, and Sasuke too which was great to see. It was rare to see him smile, even during their early Team 7 days, there was never a time when he bared even the slightest grin. Having him giving off his old arrogant cocky smirk didn't count either. Today, a true smile showed, even though it was small but what mattered was if Sasuke had a good time like everyone else.

"Gosh, I'm pooped out. I haven't had this much fun in a awhile." Sakura slumped down in the couch in the living room and closed her eyes for a few minutes. "Same here, I don't know if it's because I'm getting old or it's just that I haven't partied like this in well… Like never." Kakashi added onto Sakura's conversation.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in surprised.

"You never had a party?" Naruto asked. "How come."

"As a ninja I had lots of high ranked missions quite often and never really had free time to party around." Kakashi explained.

"Well, this is now your first party ever and lucky enough, it's a reunion, too." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled, "Of course. And thank you for that. I had a good time, and it was nice seeing all of my fellow students come together." He stood up from the couch, "Well enough of that. I'm going home."

"Aw really?" Naruto whined. "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I'm afraid not. Forgive me. I'm getting tired and I have some errands to do and it's also pretty late at night."

"Oh ya." So much time had passed by and Naruto never noticed how late at night it was. It was least 1 a:m in the morning.

Kakashi walked to the front door of Naruto's apartment. "Well I'm off. Thanks for having me over Naruto and it's nice seeing your face Sasuke. Hope we meet again." He waved goodbye and left the apartment, leaving only 3 people left.

"Well I guess I should get going to considering what time it is. My parents are going to worry about me. Forgive me Naruto and Sasuke. I'm done for the night." Sakura got up from the couch and gave a hug goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke and left to go home leaving both of them by themselves.

"Looks like the party is over now." Naruto said. "I'm glad that everyone had a good time. Especially you Sasuke."

"What are you talking about? I never enjoyed it." Sasuke snarked,

"Come on, don't lie to yourself, I saw you smile a bit. I'm pretty sure Kakashi and Sakura saw it too." Naruto giggled.

"I didn't smile at all." Sasuke snapped. His cheeks turned a bit red. Smiling wasn't something he should be embarrassed about but he couldn't help but feel like it was. He's always been cold to his teammates and never once had a good laugh with them and felt like having a positive emotion after all those years would be weird and a mood killer that too. Although, he didn't want to admit that at all.

Naruto started picking up the plates and wrappers that were thrown on his floor. "Since you're the last guest here, help me clean up a bit. I'll clean the rest of the mess later. You even sleep over if you want."

"Sleep over?" Sasuke asked. His cheeks turned slightly red for what seemed like the millionth time today. Sasuke wondered how one guy could make him feel all sorts of emotions after all these years. The only feelings that felt nostalgic to him was the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach and the feeling of how fast his heart was beating. He forgot how much seeing Naruto made him feel. He also completely forgot the reason why he would feel like that which was always because of how much Naruto shined no matter what the circumstances were.

"I-I don't think I can." Sasuke stuttered.

"How come?" Naruto asked curiously. He started picking up the party streamers on the floor. "Hey help me, man!"

"Oh right," Sasuke remembered and went to help Naruto with the party streamers around the living room.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Naruto reminded Sasuke.

"Because," Sasuke answered coldly.

"Because what?"

"Just because I can't."

Naruto raised one eyebrow at the Uchiha kid hoping to get a thorough answer from him. Sasuke sat on the couch and diverted his gaze from Naruto and sulked. Even though his head was going crazy from his childhood crush there was actual reason why he didn't want to sleep over. It's not that he wanted to but it was more like, he shouldn't.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto felt concerned about him and dropped the garbage bag full of party streamers and went to sit beside Sasuke.

Sasuke gave out a sad sigh. "It's nothing."

"Just tell me, Sasuke, I'm willing to listen." Naruto tried reaching Sasuke's hands to comfort him but was instantly brushed away.

"I said it's nothing!" Sasuke lashed out. He realized what he had done and apologized. "Sorry," He muttered. He didn't want to have Naruto walk off feeling hurt again because of him. He was tired of doing that but he couldn't help feeling guilty and unconfident.

"Come on Sasuke, just let it out. I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"Fine!" Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew that Naruto won't stop asking what's wrong until he explained.

"It might sound like a stupid reason but it's because…" Sasuke hesitated for a bit but then continued. He just wasn't used to saying how he feels. "I've been treating all of you guys so coldly for all these years. I've even almost killed you guys. I've never ever once treated you guys like actual friends. I shouldn't even be offered to sleep over by the guy I like…" Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what he blurted out and stopped talking.

"Forgoet what I said!" Sasuke said feeling embarrassed and got up from the couch. 'I'm going home!"

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm and pulled him back down to the couch. "Let go, I need to go home!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto realized how red Sasuke's face was and was tempted to laugh at how cute he was being but knew right now wasn't a good time. Naruto felt his face was going red and felt like his heart was about to burst. He hoped the last few words he heard from Sasuke's mouth was actually what he heard. Many years had passed by and Naruto longed for Sasuke to say that. He thought liking Sasuke was impossible and that it would never happen. Naruto even tried his best on giving up but whenever he saw Sasuke, he would fall for him more .

"Sasuke," Naruto called his name softly and held his face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. They both fell silent and kissed for what seemed like years. Sasuke was surprised and shocked at what was being done to him and felt like he was about to explode. Their lips parted and both Naruto and Sasuke were silent, and tried their best to calm down their emotions.

"You know how long I wanted to do that?" Naruto asked as he panted trying to regain his breath.

"N-no." Sasuke answered as he was also panting.

"Let me tell, you. For a long time." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke was stunned at the response and also never expected Naruto to like him back. It was to good to be true and all he hoped for was that what he's experiencing right now is not a dream.

"Listen here Sasuke. Listen and look at me." Sasuke listened and looked at Naruto's face which turned serious and felt him holding his hand.

"I'm going tell you the honest truth right now. You're going to experience a lot of harsh things right now. Lots of people are aware of the things you've done and will not be friendly to you. But I want you to know, even if all those things are happening, I want you to ignore them and know that there are people that are still willing to be by your side. Most of us has already forgiven all your wrongdoings and still accept you like Sakura and Kakashi. Just know that we'll always love you. Especially me." Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead.

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize that he started crying. "Sorry."He sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away but more kept on falling down. "Sorry," he said again. Sasuke never once shedded tears in front of people and didn't want anyone especially Naruto to see him like this but he couldn't stop crying.

"It's alright," Naruto said and leaned forward to embrace Sasuke in his arms and rubbed his back in a comforting matter. "I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Love you too," Sasuke said, trying his best to not choke on his words as he was crying. Naruto then started to stoke the back of Sasuke's head.

"Sleep over why don't you. It's really late and you don't want people to see how much a cry baby Sasuke really is, do ya?"

Sasuke sniffled. "Okay," he muffled into Naruto's shoulders.


End file.
